Currently, the wall construction of large-sized refrigerated storage can be divided into three types: the first kind is a refrigerated storage of Reinforced Concrete Frame Structure by applying the insulation to the outside and/or the inside of the reinforced concrete frame being erected; the second kind is a combined refrigerated storage constructed by jointing connection of combination library boards; the third kind is a refrigerated storage of steel frame structure by applying the insulation to the outside and/or the inside of the steel frame of the wall construction of refrigerated storage being erected by steel totally.
Though the first type of the refrigerated storage aforementioned has a good sealing and thermal insulation, it takes a long construction period, and thus cost too much and is not flexible enough; the second type of the refrigerated storage takes a short construction period, but it is easy to produce a crack on the joint of the library boards in a long-term process of temperature variation, and this “cold running” problem is particularly serious in a large-sized refrigerated storage with vast proportions; in order to construct this refrigerated storage with a steel frame structure e of the third type aforementioned, it is the most important to dealt with the problem of the broken cold-bridge components inside and/or outside the wall structure and make sure of the Integration and the sealing of the insulation.
Hence, it is desired to provide an improved wall structure of a refrigerated storage by applying a construction method of the wall insulation to the wall structure to solve the above-mentioned problems and achieve a good performance.